1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable door assembly which is used for spanning an entrance of a room, such as a shower room, which can be produced at a relatively low cost, and which does not require a large amount of operating space when in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shower curtain is commonly installed in a bathroom around a shower space and above a bathtub such that water can be prevented from wetting the ground surface of the bathroom outside the shower space. When the shower space is not in use, the shower curtain is moved toward an adjacent wall and is usually kept in a folded state such that different parts of the shower curtain are in close contact. As such, water on the surface of the shower curtain cannot easily evaporate therefrom, thereby often resulting in mildewing of the shower curtain.
A hinged door has been suggested heretofore for closing and opening an entrance to the shower room. However, operation of the hinged door requires a relatively large amount of space. The hinged door is found to be not suitable for use in a relatively cramped space.
Another kind of door that has been suggested for a shower room includes a parallel pair of vertical glass panels which are slidable along adjacent and parallel railways. When one of the glass panels is slid to one side of the other one of the glass panels, an entrance generally as wide as the panels is formed. As such, the width of the entrance is limited to the width of the panels, and can be enlarged only by broadening the space of the shower room.
In addition, installation of the aforementioned doors involves relatively complicated techniques, and can hardly be accomplished by the consumer. Additional costs for installation are thus incurred.